Yellow Trout
by lunagirl388
Summary: A year after Shego and Kim part ways Shego is asked to do something she never thought she would have to do. squeal to to Blue Fox
1. The perfect distraction

Yellow Trout

A year after Shego and Kim part ways Shego is asked to do something she never thought she would have to do.

**Chapter 1: The perfect distraction**

It had been a whole year since she and Kim parted ways in the aired desert. Since then Shego had heard about a sting of high profile robberies and a few connecting to them that made no sense at all. She couldn't stop herself from thinking Kim had something to do with these thefts. Although Shego had found herself on the FBI's most wanted list after her escape and was seen as a suspect in the robberies; she merely shrugged this off and continued living her own way. But every so often she would look for Kim, not an active search, but a listless gaze in the direction of a familiar blur or the sound of her name being uttered in the softest of breaths. She always dismissed her silent hope as mere paranoia.

Every day seemed to drag on like the next; time seemed to speed along with little regard to whether or not Shego wanted it to move so quickly or not. Today, however, was different. Today moved slowly, she sat in the white sand of a beach in Tuscany. She sat in deep thought watching the water roll onto shore, a shiver rolled down her spine when she felt a presents nearing.

"Shego it's been a while." Betty Director stood over her with a pleasant smile.

"You do know I'm on an extended vacation?" Shego said calmly.

"Well now, you know you're supposed to be in prison. This doesn't look like a cell to me."

"Time is my prison and boredom is my cell. So why are you bothering me now?"

"To be honest I'm here to arrest you. We've got a special place for you and you'll have to learn to like it you'll be there for a long time."

"And what makes you think I won't run right now?"

"Because you know I have a deal for you. You can either spend the rest of your life in prison or you can help us with a special mission."

"Why would I help you?"

"If you complete the mission, you'll be granted amnesty for your previous crimes."

"That's not worth a damn thing to me and you know it. The statute of limitations has run out on most of my crimes and the only thing you have on me in a prison escape. You know as well as I do that I won't be in that cell long enough to even cop a squat on those dusty cardboard messes you call beds. So no deal."

"What if I grant you amnesty for future crimes as well?"

"Do I have to answer to you during this mission?"

"Well I'd have to know you're not laying down on the job."

"Then no deal. I had to answer to that idiot Drakken for years before I finally left. I'm not going back to that hell."

"Okay fine you can do it your way. I just need this done quickly and quietly."

"What is this mission? Can you send someone else, like that tool Will Du?"

"Because you're the only one who can do this. Now will you do it or do I have to arrest you?"

"I don't even know what I'm going to be doing how do I know this isn't a trap? You've been after me for years, now is your chance. I can see it in your eye you're so close it just hurts."

Betty leaned down so she was eye to eye with Shego. "I haven't been so close to you in my entire career. Yes the thought of reaching out and catching you right now is almost too good to be true. But right now I can't even touch you because I need your help, and it disgusts me to have to give you the deal of a lifetime, anyone would take this deal without a second thought. It would be in your best interest to take this chance. You'd be free to do whatever you want without anyone raising a finger to stop you, and you still refuse."

"I'm only refusing because I don't know what I have to do to get that much freedom. My mother always said a good deal is never made without a consequence of equal value. So a deal this sweet, has to have some bite to it."

"You'll find out what you have to do when you accept this mission. It's either complete and total freedom or a long stint in a cell isolated from the world with only the essentials for company."

"When you put it that way it's like I have no choice at all."

"Yes I guess so."

"Well you must feel very proud of yourself Betty you've managed to catch me, fine but if I so much as smell a rat in this deal I'm gone. Good luck finding me."

"I found you just fine now didn't I?"

"Don't think to highly of yourself; you only found me because I let you find me. I want this deal in writing and a copy sent to my lawyers. Now what is it I have to do?"

Betty smiled, the act seemed to make time itself stop and for the first time in a long time Shego found herself fearful of the action.


	2. The fox hunt

**Chapter 2: The fox hunt**

"What?!" Shego's voice could be heard through the thick door of Betty's office.

"I want you to find Kim Possible and bring her here for questioning." Betty said calmly.

"You do realize no one has seen hid nor hair of her for nine years right?"

"Actually we heard from a reliable source that you are the last to have seen her. A year ago."

"Who the hell told you that?"

As if on cue Ron and Wade walked into the room, JG badges hung from their necks. Shego ignited her hands ready to exact her revenge on the blonde for getting her caught the first time.

"The deal is off if you attack any GJ members." Betty said into her coffee mug before taking a sip.

Shego doused her hands and glared at the pair as Ron stepped forward. "We've searched every corner of the world and still no sign of her." Ron stated with a stressed tone.

"We've tried every place we think she would be." Wade added.

Shego scoffed and Ron shot an angry look in her direction. "What is so funny?"

"You have no idea where to look." Shego said with a hearty chuckle. She turned her attention to Betty. "You have the buffoon and the nerd-linger looking for Kim? No wonder why you haven't found her."

Ron's face reddened and he stormed toward Shego stopping just short of a few inches from her face. He had grown at least a foot taller than her. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Shego didn't flinch at his intimidation tactic. "I mean you have no idea how she works now. If she wanted you to find her you would have found her. I haven't seen her since the night I was caught even if I wanted to find her I'd have one hell of a hard time doing it."

"She can't find KP either why are you giving her the chance? How do you know she won't run?" Ron asked to no one in particular.

Shego scowled. "Could someone get this blonde out of my face before I remove him myself?"

Wade pulled Ron back. Betty stood from behind her desk and twirled something on her finger. Without warning she slipped a metal ring around Shego's wrist. "This will tell us where you are at all times. You'll find it vertically indestructible and if you try to remove it…well you'll find out. You are to report to us once a week, if we find your movement to be suspicious or off in any way we will put you in prison and the deal will be off."

Shego stared down at the band on her wrist. She felt trapped now, she wondered if she had made the right choice. "So when I finish this…"

"You're free to go."

Shego sighed and turned to leave. "I can't grantee that I will find her." With that she walked out of the office making a point to shove Ron and Wade out of her way and slammed the door behind her.

"This is a bad idea Betty and you know it." Ron said.

"That's why you're going to keep an eye on her, don't let her know you're following her and keep me updated understood?"

Ron and Wade nodded in agreement and left the office without a word.

888

_Two days later…_

Shego was on her way to Chicago, she decided to start off where the last robbery had been reported. She felt ridiculous having to chase Kim around the world to gain her freedom, she felt even worse when it sunk in that she would have to betray the woman to gain that freedom.

She kept thinking back to something that her brother Hego had said long ago. _"Shego there is no honor amongst thieves."_ She always disagreed with those words, thieves had honor. They have pride as well, just like any human being they had honor amongst one another. Thieves have their own subculture that no one, other than a fellow thief, could understand. She glared down at the band on her wrist, she felt sick to her stomach. She was about to break the unwritten code of honor amongst thieves: _Never trade one life for your own, no matter how great the cost against you._

Any true thieve knew thief this, if you broke that you were no better than a common criminal. Now she wanted to throw up, not only would she be no better than a common hood rat she would be turning in the one person she considered a friend. _I'm horrible._ She thought to herself as she turned her gaze away from the band and back to the sky as she turned the plane toward the shining city ahead.

"Just going to make this quick and clean. Just like getting, waxed real quick and you're done." She told herself getting ready to land. "It's only going to sting for a second."

As the plane drifted lower toward the ground she thought hard about what she was doing. She took no notice to the quiet noise at the back of the plane. A sound she would have investigated if she had been paying any attention to her surroundings. She would have found two familiar stowaways crammed into an awkward position in the small cargo hold area. The noise was Ron clumsily trying to move himself into a standing position after he fell to the floor; he now lay uncomfortably on the floor against the side of the plane. Wade could only sit still for fear of making any more noise that would alert Shego of their presents.

As the plane landed Ron struggled to his feet, Wade could only inch back toward the other side of the plane and avoid Ron's flailing limbs. Shego landed the plane on an abandon runway at the Chicago airport. She climbed out and made her way toward the terminal.

_Just like a band aid._ She thought to herself.

(AN: I've been getting a few questions about this story that I would like to clear up now. Yes this is a continuance of Blue Fox. And no this is not going to be a Kigo I never write Kigos, because there is enough of those out now. The only reason Blue Fox was categorized as a romance was because I made the mistake of categorizing it as such. So if you're looking for any of my work to be a Kigo you might as well give up now. I don't write romance, I'm no good at it and I don't want to try it.)


	3. Release the hounds

**Chapter 3: Release the hounds**

Shego began her search for the former hero at scene of the first robbery. A small bank that had been robbed over a year ago. Everything had been put back in its place and all evidence was taken into custody. This was one of the robberies that had baffled the police; no money was stolen, no jewels or stocks and bonds from the safe deposit boxes. Only one safe deposit box had been opened, no one knew for sure what was in the box; no one would have known the bank had been robbed if the box wasn't left out.

Shego stood in the bank for a long moment before moving on to the next crime scene, a house on the other side of town. There was nothing different about the house really it was just a regular town house crammed between hundreds of others. Shego took this chance to pick the lock and let herself in. From this house the only thing reported stolen was an old book. Shego couldn't understand what Kim was doing but she knew these robberies had Kim written all over it. Shego inspected every room of the house making sure to leave everything in its place; the last room was what appeared to be an ordinary study. Books lined the shelves on all four walls, Shego walked along examining each book. All seemed to be rather old and musty. It wasn't until her hand passed over one book that seemed out of place all together. She pulled the book from the shelf and opened to a random page.

She sat down at the desk looking over the page, there in front of her was a full color drawing of a red lion locked in battle with a shadowy figure. She turned the page and saw another drawing of a ring, there was nothing extravagant about it; it looked like an ordinary ring. She looked down at the passage written under the drawing.

_Latin? Ah hell I don't remember any Latin_ Shego thought as she began to rub her forehead thinking hard about what she should do. She could hear the owners of the house pulling into the garage. She cursed under her breath and took out a sheet of paper. She began to copy down the passage, the owners were in the house now. She closed the book and put it back in its place. Someone was coming toward the study, thinking quick Shego rushed to the door and leapt up to the book case. She wedged herself between the bookcase and the door way.

A woman walked into the room and set down a package, she opened the window to let in air and was about to take a seat at the desk when a man's voice came from down stairs. The woman sighed and left the room. Shego dropped down and climbed out of the window, dropping down to the street below she walked away as if nothing were happening at all.

Ron and Wade sat hidden in a tree across the street. "You have to admit, she is good at what she does." Wade said when an impressed smile.

Ron glared at him. "It was dumb luck she got out of there in time."

Wade scoffed. "Or pure talent for her craft."

"You want to quit being a hero and join her too?" Ron asked angrily.

Wade didn't answer as he climbed out of the tree.

888

Shego sat in her hotel room looking at the passage she had written down. "Why can't I remember this crap?!" She shouted as she fell back on her bed. She grabbed the Latin book she had bought on the way back, she began to translate slowly.

"Beware of the ruby lion. He who wears this ring shall have ultimate power over all things good and evil, living and gone, past and future. Only he who can conquer the ruby lion has right to wear this ring. All others will parish in the sands of time." Shego read the passage when she finished.

"Parish in the sands of time?...what the hell is that supposed to mean?" She asked herself.

"It means the unworthy will be sent somewhere in time to fend for themselves." A voice came from the doorway.

Shego snapped her head up. There stood Kim in the doorway, smiling happily as she if she had some secret to share. Shego leapt off the bed, still shocked to see the red head after so long. "Well fuck me runnin' if it isn't my Kimmie." Shego said feeling completely out of character.

Kim rushed over and leapt into Shego's arms. The two embraced for a long moment before Shego came to her senses and released Kim. She stepped back looking at the band on her wrist. "Damn it." She said under her breath.

Kim looked at the band and went white for a moment. "How long have you been wearing that?"

"Two days."

"Why are you working with GJ?"

"Betty did it, she came to me with a…with a deal I couldn't pass up."

"And what deal is that?"

"I can either spend the rest of my life in an isolated cell or have total freedom….that is if I can catch you and bring you in for questioning."

Kim backed up further. "So you'd turn me in for your own selfish freedom?"

"No, she had me surrounded I had to say yes. Just hear me out…please."

Kim was pressed against the opposite wall. The final word seemed to pull her from the wall. Shego was never one to use such a submissive tone or a word like 'please.' Kim couldn't believe her own ears. "I'm listening." She said finally after gaining control of herself.

"I let her catch up to me, she told me if I could bring you in I'd get amnesty for all my crimes, even future crimes but if I refused I'd go to prison for the rest of my life. I had to say yes so I could get away from 

her, but then she stuck me with this." Shego pointed to the band on her wrist. "If I so much as move it out of place I get a shock, nothing destroys this thing nothing. I'd saw my own hand off if I knew I wouldn't regret it."

"Does that thing track you?"

"Yes. You shouldn't even be here right now. Knowing Betty she sent someone to watch this place like a hawk. "

"I'm not leaving you like this. You look like a trapped animal."

"You have to get out of here. I don't want them to know you're here."

"You don't want to catch me?"

"Of course not! Why would I want total amnesty? Where is the fun in that?"

"Good point….where did you find that passage?"

"In a house on 5th. Are you the one behind all these robberies?"

Kim smiled.

"I knew it. So why just a book?"

"It wasn't just any book. It was a journal that would aid in my search."

"Search for what?"

Both women stopped and looked at the front door. Someone was on their way in. "Get out of here." Shego said.

"I'll explain everything later." Kim's distant voice echoed from the window. Shego cursed under her breath as she pocketed the translated passage and sat on the book. The front door flew open and smashed against the wall, to men rushed into the room.

"What the hell do you want?" Shego demanded.

"We got a lead Kim Possible was in this area we came to investigate." One man said crossing his arms.

"What makes you think she'd be here? Get out of my room you numbskulls!"

"We have to secure…"

"GET OUT!" Shego screamed igniting her hands. The men ran from the room slamming the door behind them. Shego doused her hands and sighed, she needed to leave soon. She stared down at the band on her wrist; she felt the urge to run her fingers underneath it but stopped herself when she thought of the shock she would receive.


	4. Search for knowlage

**Chapter 4: The search for knowledge**

Shego sat at her desk hunched over a heavy book, another pile of books sat next to her. She had search them all and found nothing on this "ruby lion." She was at her wit's end with this whole search, bring on the cell and make sure there is something good to read.

In frustration she threw the book across the room, the book fell to the floor and opened to a random page. Shego did a sudden double take; she jumped out of the chair and slid across the bed. She landed on the floor in front of the open book. She read the page:

'_The ruby lion is one of the most powerful objects in mythological history. It is said that this ring has the power to give its user control over time itself. Legend has it that Aires (the Greek god of war) had entrusted this ring to his loyal pet, Dion. Dion boasted about this treasure and challenged any mortal to take it. Many mortals fought and died for the ring. One day an unknown warrior crossed the lion's path. Outraged by this the lion challenged the warrior to a duel, the warrior declined. Angered by this decline Dion the warrior with all his might but found he could not harm the warrior. Soon Dion became tired from his attacks when he lay weak on the ground the warrior made no move to attack, the warrior only came to his side and laid a gentle hand on his mane. Dion, a prideful beast, declined the warrior's help and made to attack the warrior on last time. Dion's attack was once again thwarted as he lay broken and defeated he vowed the ring to the warrior who defeated him, not with strength of sword and greed but strength of heart and selflessness. It is said that only those who do not want the power have the right to bear the ruby lion.'_

Shego stared at the last sentence, she scoffed at the thought. In order to have absolute power you have to show absolute weakness? Shego laughed and stood pushing the book off to the side. "That has Kimmie written all over it." She said to herself. "Well…the old Kimmie at least. I wonder if that's what she was talking about when she said she was doing research." Shego said aloud. Shego closed the book and glared down at the band of her wrist. She stood from the floor keeping a strong grip on the thick book. She marched to the kitchen counter and rested her hand on the cold surface of the granite; she raised the book high above her head and slammed the heavy book down hard against the band on her wrist. She continued this action many times over until she finally dropped the book in defeat and stared down at the band on her wrist.

She ignited her hand and wrapped her plasma lit hand around the band, she raised the temperature slowly. As the temperature rose the band began to glow with a white hot intensity. She rose the temperature more than she had ever thought possible, she winced at the searing pain in her wrist but continue to hold the band, she gritted her teeth.

_Only a few more degrees_ she thought to herself. But the pain was getting to be too much to bear. She dosed her hand and stared down at the now glowing band on her wrist. She pealed her hand off her wrist cursing as her skin peeled off her hand and singed away. The smell was terrible as the last agonizing moments passed. She looked at the palm of her hand with an emotionless expression. Her eyes began to well; she opened her mouth and let out a scream that made her heated blood run cold.

She slammed her bond wrist on the counter again and again, screaming until her lungs were about to burst. She finally collapsed onto the floor crying out in pain, not from her hand, but from what she had done. The pain of her betrayal was too great to handle, it ate away at her every moment. That band was a constant reminder of what she had become, a trader to the only friend she had left in the world. She drew her knees to her chest and rested her head on her knees. She let her tears fall; nothing could hold back her tears now.

"I'm sorry!" She cried out, though it became muffled through her clothing. "I'm so sorry." She continued in a softer tone. The pain in her hand was beginning to make itself known. She fought to ignore it as she cried heavy sobs on the kitchen floor; unaware of the presents that sat on her window sill. It only stayed a moment and vanished in an instant.

"I forgive you."

Shego never heard the utterance that floated through the air; she merely sobbed and curled further into herself.


	5. The meeting

**Chapter 5: The meeting**

Shego awoke the next morning on the kitchen floor. Her eyes felt heavy and swollen from her tears. Her throat was sore. She rolled over onto her back and looked at her hand, she found herself surprised by a bandage that had been wrapped around her hand. She unraveled the bandage and inspected her hand it had healed over night but it still throbbed to the beat of her heart. She tossed the bandage aside, she would deal with those questions later. She sighed and glanced at the band on her wrist; it seemed untouched after the ordeal. She cursed under her breath and slowly climbed to her feet.

"Hi." A voice came from the window sill.

"Fuck!" Shego yelled falling back to the floor and scrambling into a defensive stance. Kim laughed and climbed through the window.

"Well good morning to you too sunshine." Kim said passing off Shego's defense.

"How long have you been here? Did anyone see you?" Shego asked looking out the window and closing the curtains.

"I've been here long enough. How is your hand? You burned it pretty bad…I wrapped it for you." Kim said taking hold of Shego's hand and running her fingers over the newly healed skin.

"You do know I heal faster than a normal human right?" Shego said matter-of-factly.

"I'll have to take that as a thank you. And I didn't know that, it wouldn't surprise me though."

"So what are you doing here? You know how dangerous this is."

"Oh I'm here to give you a little freedom but if you want to keep chasing me all over the world I'm fine with that. It's not like I don't enjoy you chasing me for once." Kim said walking to the window.

"Hold it! What do you mean 'give me a little freedom'?" Shego said pulling Kim back to face her.

"I mean I know a way to lose GJ for a while. Unless you don't mind Betty knowing the exact moment you take a piss."

Shego scolded.

"Okay then. I found a way to disable the chip in the band. Keep in mind I have no idea how to get it off I only know how to disable it."

"Fine by me! As long as I can get Betty off my ass."

Kim smiled and pulled a magnet out of her pocket.

"What is that going to do?"

"I thought you went to college. It's a magnet."

"So?"

"So haven't you ever put a magnet near a computer? It fries it. So if I were to oh I down know…take a bad boy like this magnet her and…" Kim's words died out as she rested the magnet against the band and slowly ran it round Shego's wrist.

"Is that it?"

"Yeah what did you expect, fireworks? Now pack your stuff we have to go...right now."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll learn soon enough."

888

_GJ headquarters…_

Betty sat back at her desk staring at her computer. The red dot she had been looking at suddenly disappeared. Betty leaned forward and stared at the map her eye searching the screen for any sign of movement or change. She cursed and reached for the phone. "Get me Ron."

"Ron, I need you to keep a closer eye on Shego, she's found a way to disable the band."

888

Ron hung up the phone and let out a stressed sigh. Wade closed his laptop and looked up at the blonde with a quizzical stare.

"Shego found a way to disable the tracking device. We have to keep a closer eye on her now."

Wade blinked for a moment and began to laugh. "You know that's almost impossible right? She'll notice us the second we get any closer then we already are and be gone in a flash."

"I know that, you don't think I know that?"

Wade didn't reply, over the past few weeks Ron had been acting stranger and stranger. It seemed he was become obsessed with Shego's every move, as if every step would get him closer to Kim.

(A/N: Hey guys just wanted to let you know I'm cutting this story a little short so I can get on with the last two. I really just want to get working on the last part of the series, it's going to be great! New characters, old enemies and lots of twists. Next chapter will be the last! The next story is called Ruby Lion.)


	6. Pretty as a heart ach

**Chapter 6: Pretty as a heart ache**

"No! No…no more I can't take it anymore." Shego yelled backing up against the bathroom wall.

"Oh come on I really think this one will work." Kim said coming closer.

"I like my hand where it is." Shego said in a dangerous tone. The clang of steel could be heard behind Kim. A knife lay on the tile and Kim shrugged her shoulders.

"I could have sown it back on."

"We're not cutting off my hand. I want this stupid thing off but not that badly."

"Fine I have another idea. Let me see your hand."

Shego put her banded hand behind her back. "What are you going to do?"

Kim kneeled down in front of her. "I just want to look at it. Now give me your hand."

Shego hesitantly held out her hand. Kim took hold of Shego's hand and examined it for a moment. She took hold of each finger, gently flexing each one. She finally took hold of the thumb taking extra time to examine it carefully moving it different ways; she glanced at Shego for a moment.

"Hold your breath." Kim said. Before Shego had the chance to question Kim jerked her thumb out of its socket. The pop was covered by Shego's cry of pain.

"Damn it Kim! What the fuck! Ah damn it!" Shego wailed trying to free herself from Kim's grip. Kim held Shego's hand in a tight grip and began to slip the band off her wrist. In a matter of seconds Shego was still struggling and Kim was waving the band in front of her eyes.

"Shego…Shego! Stop being such a baby, I got it off."

Shego stopped moving and looked at her wrist, it was true her wrist was bare; she looked at the band in Kim's hand. "Well." She said standing up. "You could have told me you were going to do that."

"I said _hold your breath_ what more do you want? Besides I didn't think you act like such a baby about it."

"Let me shock you six times and dislocate your thumb and we'll see if you don't feel the pain as well."

"I was trying to help you. Besides I got it off didn't I?"

Shego didn't answer; she turned her back to Kim and relocated her finger. She hissed in pain and leaned against the wall staring down at her now freed wrist. It felt good to be away from her prison and it felt even better to be free of GJ, for the moment at least.

"So now what?"

Kim smiled devilishly, twirling the band around her finger. She stood up and walked out of the room.

"We're going to have some fun." Kim said from the next room.

888

Betty sat at her desk staring aimlessly at the wall, there was paper work to be done but she did not care one way or the other. It would still be there when she felt like working but now was the time for deep thought. Ron and Wade were still on Shego's trail but she could disappear without a trace and her hunt would begin anew.

Her computer let out a sudden been pulling Betty from her thoughts as it begged her attention with another series of beeping. She tossed a pen at the key board and a map popped up on the screen, the familiar red dot blinked on the map. Betty leaned forward taking in every detail of the map, she leaned back in her chair and picked up the phone. "Get me Ron." She waited a moment. "Ron the band is active keep a close but safe distance while back up comes. We're putting an end to her games."

Betty hung up and phone and shook her head. "You had the world at your feet. Why would you mess that up?"

888

Wade looked the tiny screen of his Kimmunicator, the red dot moved rapidly away from its spot. "She's moving faster than we can run we have to get the car." Wade turned a corner as Ron continued to run blindly down the street. A car sped up behind him. "Ron get in!" Wade shouted.

Ron leapt into the still moving car and then sped off down the street, racing though traffic and skidding around corners and nearly hitting pedestrians on the street. They were getting closer to their target, the dot was moving so fast they could barely keep pace. They picked up speed and caught up with their target, ahead of them was a bike messenger speeding along through the city and weaving in and out of traffic.

Wade sped up next to the messenger; Ron claimed out of the car window and flung himself toward the unsuspecting messenger. They tumbled to the ground struggling with one another until Ron pinned the messenger to the cement. Wade skidded to a halt and leapt out of the car, horns blew and tired whined as they rubbed against the street.

"Get off of me you perv!"

Wade ripped off the messenger's hat; they found themselves staring down at a scared looking young woman struggling under Ron's grip. "Get off of me!" She shouted again. Wade searched the packages until he pulled out the band and held it up to Ron's eyes. Ron looked down at the girl then back up at the band. He took it into his hand and showed it to the terrified girl.

"Where did you get this?" Ron asked helping the girl to her feet.

"I've never seen that in my life! Now get away from me I'm already running late!" The girl pushed passed them and began gathering the fallen packages. Wade helped her pick up her bike and apologized for the mistake.

"Fuckin' creepers." The girl murmured as she sped off leaving Ron and Wade with the band. Wade looked at Ron and Ron glared down at the ground.

"I think I need a drink before we call Betty. How about you?" Wade said pocketing the band and resting his hand on Ron's shoulder. Ron wordlessly began walking with Wade close behind.

888

Kim and Shego looked down at the scene from the roof top above, their laughter echoed into the air as they watched Ron and Wade get back on their car and drive away.

"How did you get that girl to agree to that?" Shego asked Kim after their laughter subsided.

Kim smiled in return. "She didn't, I just dropped the band into her bag when she rode by."

Shego nodded in approval. "You've learned well."

"I learned form the best."

(A/N: That the end of this one. Did you love it? Tell me what you think. Anyway look for the next story Ruby Lion.)


	7. Note to the fans

A/N: Sorry guys I'm getting way ahead of myself here. Minor glitch in my computer and I lost some chapters leading to the next story. So while I group everything together I'm just going to post the finished story "Ruby Lion" andd what I have for the final story "Jade mouse". This is to make up for the glitch. Hope you enjoy them!


End file.
